The present invention relates to the manufacture of packages and, in particular to the manufacture of zippered, thermoformed packages.
Where a package conforming to the shape of the contained contents is desired or where a pocket to contain the contents is desired or required of a package, it is common to form at least a portion of the package of a thermoform film. During package production the thermoform film is heated and then may be vacuum formed partially about the product or into the desired shape. The process particularly lends itself to in-line form, fill and seal operations. It has become increasingly common to provide zippers on primary packaging, such as for foods. This permits a consumer to open the package, remove some of the package contents and then securely reclose the package to retain the remainder of the contents. Consumer""s also appear to prefer having sliders on the zipper to open and close the zipper.
The present invention provides a method for manufacturing a thermoform package equipped with a zipper. In accordance with the present invention a thermoform film is fed toward a forming station. A zipper length is applied onto the thermoform film transverse to the feeding direction of the film. The zipper has a first profile with a first interlocking member that lies on the film and a second profile atop the first profile with a second interlocking member mated with the first interlocking member. The first profile is sealed transversely across said film. The film is then advanced to the forming station where the pocket is thermoformed in the film. Product is then fed into the pocket and a cover sheet is fed over the thermoform film and over the second profile. The cover film is then sealed to the thermoform film about the pocket and to the second profile forming a filled package which is severed from the thermoform film upstream of the zipper. The zipper may be slider-less or it could contain a slider in which case the zipper slider would be oriented away from the product.
A peel seal may be provided on the product side of the zipper to provide tamper evidence for the package or to enable the pocket to be hermetically sealed. The peel seal could join the cover sheet and thermoform film or flange portions of the zipper to each other or to one of the